


What are the odds?

by ChadSylarThredson



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cadet James T. Kirk, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Professor Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadSylarThredson/pseuds/ChadSylarThredson
Summary: 2 Boys. 2 Races. Both destined to be with each other.A bond not even severed in different universes."T'hy'la"





	1. Chapter 1

*beep beep beep*

"ugh...what time is it" Jim groans. 

He rolls over and glances at his alarm to see that it is 05.00 hours, disappointed he lifts his self up, contemplating whether or not to go back to sleep; only then realizing that it was his first day at Starfleet Academy. 

It takes him roughly 30 minutes to get ready, he shaves, showers, gets dressed and gels his hair. 

Leaving his room to enter the kitchen and start making his breakfast he again glances at the clock to see it was 5.45 and he was going to be extremely early. For breakfast he uses his replicator to have a coffee and bacon. 

Eating replicated food has always been weird, Jim had gotten used to it after all it was the future, and its not like it isn't nutritional he just feels weird eating it. 

The academy was going to be hell, though he was smart he never liked being under stress, it always consumed him. But he also was doing an accelerated course since he believed he could finish it in three years, so he'd have to be working really hard.

Putting the uniform on he realized how skin tight it actually was, then his mind began to drift away to what the girls would look like in it. But he had to stop himself because he has to focus on his studies not women. 

Jim's first lesson was Xenolinguistics he was a little worried considering he'd never actually learned another language before. He also had no reason to take the class but something about it just caught his interest.

Taking one last look in the mirror before he left Jim noticed how his hair looked a little flat, due to his hand holding his head up whilst he was thinking of girls, so he reshapes his hair and leaves his house locking the door behind him. 

Clutching the keys to his motorbike he climbs onto it and rides into the distance.

It is now 7.30 and Jim had finally gotten to the academy and was gathered in the cafeteria with the rest of the cadets. He didn't know any people here but Uhura who he met at a bar before getting beaten up and Bones who he had gotten to know on the shuttle to Starfleet academy.

In the crowd Jim spotted Bones and walked towards him pushing politely past anyone in front of him and saying sorry each time he did.

"Hey, Bones" Jim said enthusiastically  
"Oh,hey Jim you finally made it" the doctor replied.

It's been a long time since he had last seen Bones, the last time Jim saw him was when he was at his part time job, working at a bar though not the same one he was beat up in.

As they caught up Jim couldn't help but notice all of the different species there was Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Orion's, and so many others. It was wonderful but being James Tiberius Kirk, he just had to look at all the women, he just loved to stare.

"Attention all cadets, you will each be called by a professor and taken to your form room."

Some other random people were called and then Jim, he walked extremely confidently looking like a showoff, but he loved that every one was staring at him even winking at a couple of girls that he thought were pretty.

As he walked over to his professor Bones also was called over to the same one.

The rooms were huge, all had windows which sometimes proved to be distracting as a few of the cadets were often told off for looking out of them towards the stars. The rooms were grey coloured though some had a few hints of colour, it was a mostly bland building apart from a few posters that cadets had made in previous years.

A few of the staff at the academy were strict and always kept the cadets up to standards but Jim didn't like to follow rules which was a huge mistake, it wasn't his fault it's just how he was.

In his form room the tables were set out in pairs so he took the seat next to Bones and one of the girls he winked at sat right behind him her name was Galia, she was an Orion girl with curly ginger hair.

As the professor walked in the obnoxious chatter turned into hushed whispers, he introduced himself as Captain Pike. That's when James realised this was the captain of the ship that he wanted the USS Enterprise.

This was when Jim's demeanor changed, he began to concentrate and actually listen to what the man was saying taking in every word, it was like he was a totally different person. He was so inspired. Pike noticed the change in him, he thought it was quite funny, the guy who runs around after women is actually a hard worker.

The first period seemed to go well, Jim had learnt a lot, his next lesson was one of hand to hand combat he was partnered up with an Asian guy named Hikaru Sulu, he didn't know at the time but Sulu was one of the best people he's ever fought against.

James really liked it here he felt a sense of belonging like he was supposed to be there.

In his hand to hand combat session they were being taught how to defend themselves even if their enemy was strong than they were. They also learnt how to punch without hurting the knuckles.

His next period was a lesson of Xenolinguistics, taught by a Vulcan that went by the name of Spock. Jim was unsure of having a Vulcan teacher they are always so snobby and sophisticated and James was just none of them things, he never looked immaculate. It just wasn't one of the things he could do. But he also was excited because he had never spoken to a Vulcan apart from saying sorry for bumping into one or saying excuse me.

Bones however wasn't excited he wasn't very fond of many aliens mostly because of fear, which made McCoy seem very xenophobic but he didn't mean most of the things he said, he just said them out of fear. Vulcans though he just couldn't stand them he hates how they can just stand on their high horse doing what ever they want just because they are superior to humans.

Kirk was sat in the cafeteria with Bones getting his stuff together for his next lesson with professor Spock, he made sure he had all his things, like his books and his PADD. He did some early research on what he would be learning in Xenolinguistics, turns out the first term would be learning Klingon the second Term would be learning Vulcan and the Third would be practiced them both for the examinations.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Jim made his way toward his next lesson. He walked smugly and peacefully getting himself ready for the lesson. The room was quite a long way away from the cafeteria, so it took a while for Jim to finally get there as he didn't exactly rush to get there, he dawdled and had a laugh with McCoy.

When they finally got to the room, the lesson had already started and the only seats left were right at the back on the left hand side. So as they crept in and took their seats. Jim finally laid eyes on the beauty that was his Vulcan teacher. Many thoughts filled his head but the main one was how beautiful he thought he was.

He loved the way his hair was, the way it let his pointy ears show, the calm hue of green to his cold exterior he never thought he would fall in love with a man, but here he was, falling in love with one. 'Damn it Jim' he thought to himself this was a terrible idea, every time he fell in love it always ended terribly.

The lesson had gone extremely quickly due to the how distracted James was, he didn't get anything out of the lesson because he was too busy thinking of every reason that he could possibly love that Vulcan, as every student left Jim walked to the front of the room, a hint of red coloured his cheeks.

"Excuse me sir, could I please have the work from the lesson I didn't pay attention to what you were saying, also what exactly is your name?" James asked

"Oh, James is it? Well my name is Spock and I shall have the work sent to your padd, though you should probably pay attention in class." Spock replied sarcastically

"Thank you Spock." He said happily.

As he walked out of the room, he quickly walked to where Bones was waiting for him, and when they met up they trekked to where their next lesson would be.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, they sat in lessons and Jim day dreamed about his new found obsession. He kept finding himself lost in thought not even purposely just going off with the fairies. Though he tried his best to keep his focus and to try hard with his work.

At the end of the day, James met up with McCoy, and they left to their dorm, after they went to collect their key anyway and so as they made their way toward their room they laughed and joked about their day and what they were going to eat for their dinner.

At their shared dorm, Jim called dibs on the bigger room to which Bones kindly complied which made James laugh. As they got settled in, they began to play some games, like tic tac toe and pictionary. They just had a laugh.

The night seemed to go on forever, just having fun as two friends it would be a night to remember and would definitely make them laugh for the rest of their lives. Thats when Leonard brought out a medium sized bottle of whiskey and they began to drink it, which they both got a bit tipsy from.

It was at that moment James wished he never opened his mouth, because what came out of it was so embarrassing he just accidentally mentioned his tiny crush on his Xenolinguistic teacher. Which made Bones nearly wet himself laughing to which made Jim go bright red like a tomato.

After that, they both made their way to bed and slept the rest of the night away.

 

;-.Spocks POV.-;

Spock, was teaching his lesson after lunch and he had quite an average bunch of students though only one stuck out and that was Cadet Uhura. She was smart and raised her hand to answer each and every question. However this was until Cadet Kirk had interrupted my lesson walking in half way through, though he did it silently which Spock admired he still did interrupt the lesson.

The things about Kirk which stuck out most to him, was his imperfect skin and his dirty blond hair which spiked up almost too illogically and most of all his confidence. He raised his hand with confidence that was unrivaled even by Uhura and even if he did get something wrong he just shook it off.

And Spock just had the most illogical thoughts toward Jim. He actually may feel something towards him and that made Spock fear him. He never knew of a world that actually allowed emotion because of his Vulcan upbringing. 

He never believed in emotion it just gets in the way most of the time, and this is exactly what was happening now, the young cadet was compromising the professor. Spock was very disappointed in himself, because he never lets his emotions get the best of him and at this very moment they were.

However he did cover up that he felt emotions very easily due to his purge of emotion. But he didn't want it to be concealed. He wanted it to just disappear which will not happen. Which frustrated the poor Vulcan, he needed to meditate but at this very moment he was obliged to teach a class. So thats what he will do.

Whilst teaching the class he kept glancing toward the direction of his now, very first crush. He didn't know exactly what to do about it because he'd never actually been though something like this before. As he glanced toward the cadet, he saw that he was not paying attention at all, but he did not mention it as he thought that he may just be lost in thought, maybe contemplating things. That however was not the case.

Because after the lesson, the very cadet that he thought was not paying attention. Was not paying attention. He walked towards the professor and asked him for the work he had missed out on, and that was what made Spock fall in love with him even more, because not one student would normally ask for the work they missed out on, this made him believe that maybe James would be a responsible person.

So maybe he could trust him with his cold, green-blooded Vulcan heart.

After the hectic lesson, the tall embarrassed Vulcan found an empty room and began to meditate his feelings of love away. Well, tried too anyway. Due to his upbringing he was terrified of feeling emotions because, they normally would consume him, he was too human well he thought he was.

That had him ashamed of himself, but it did help in some cases and this was definitely not one of them cases.

;-.James' POV.-;   

As he lay in bed he began to dream of the beauty of a Vulcan that was his professor and that was probably not a good thing but Jim didn't care, because he thought the male was the most perfect, beautiful and gorgeous thing he'd ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this part is as good as the first. Its not as long as the first but the next one should be longer I just wanted to set the scene and characters.
> 
> 1174 words

**Author's Note:**

> A N. This is my first spirk story here if I have made any mistakes please point them to me it would really help, also ik I haven't introduced Spock yet I want to save that for the next chapter and have it be more focused on him.


End file.
